The  Appear
by AyameHyuga
Summary: This is about Sephiroth that come back to Midgar. What will he do with the grown-up our little Marlene? And what should Denzel do to help his bestfriend? Check it out. Marlene x Sephiroth.


**Heyya.. I am Aiko.. And thou I am! Hahha, no, no, just kidding~ That's my favorite quotation. It's my first Fanfic. And yeah, many wrong grammars and sentences ^^' But.. I wish all of you enjoy it~ Review please UxU *bows deeply*  


* * *

**

It was winter already, Tifa had prepared winter outfit for the children in this season. That's why, today, Marlene and Denzel wore their winter outfit with pleasured.

"Yay! I love this one!" Marlene wore her turtle-neck tank-top as usual, but she matched it with soft-chocolate jacket, there is a cap to keep her head from snow. After that, she peek at Denzel's room.

Denzel wearing his T-Shirt, upon that, he wore his new jacket. Old green jacket. Tifa bought it for him cause, he didn't know what should he choosed first.

"Denzel! Are you ready to play some snowballs FIGHTING?" Marlene make a motion like Barret, lift up her forearm then tapped it with her hand. Denzel nodded his head cheerfully, since his geostigma gone few years ago, the bronze hair boy become a cheerfull boy, not like Marlene though but he was being an optimistic person.

"Sure I do." Then, both of them walked out their room reaching the bar where Tifa had prepared some breakfast for them.

"Goooood mooooorning Tiiiifaaaaa!" Marlene shouted as sat up on the dining chair, even though she was a fifteenth year old girl now, she still has her child-personality in herself. Denzel sat on the dining chair too after said 'good morning' to the black long haired woman.

"Good morning, well, let see. I guess, you guys ready for some 'fighting' isn't it?" smirking, Tifa put three plates of 'Milk Risotto' that she made for her and the teens, then she put out a basket full with breads and three cups of tea. When she tried to carried the tray with three cups of tea, Denzel showed up and took the tray from her hands then brought it to the dining table while Marlene brought the basket of breads. They settled down on the chair and started to ate their breakfast.

Marlene told her plan with Denzel, to do some "snowball FIGHTING!" she said it cheerfully to Tifa. Tifa nodded her head with pleasured. _They still kids_..

"Alright guys, just try to not get slipped or cold okay? Before that, help me to clean the dishes okay?" the teens nodded in agreement, they picked up the dishes then Marlene washes it while Denzel wipe off the dirts on the dining table.

"Tifa! We had done it! So, can we going outside now?" Marlene shouted to Tifa who was on the upstairs, searching her book from bookshelf.

"Yeah! Be carefull and don't go too far okay! Be back at five!" replied Tifa when she found the book she need.

"Okie dokie!" the brunette tugs Denzel's hand and walk outside, the snow already covering the whole town, it was really pure white and cold. With pleasured, the teens runs to Midgar street where many childrens playing. Some childrens make a big snowmans and other childrens throwing snowballs each other. Denzel and Marlene joined and having fun with them.

* * *

Marlene is won the 'snowball fighting' with Denzel is got many flying snowball on him. It's getting late, so other childrens decided to go home and so with Denzel and Marlene. They were walked side to side, Marlene gazes upward to the sky. It was darken.

"I guess, storm will come tonight," Marlene looking at Denzel's face as he lift up his face to saw it. He nodded.

"Yeah, you right.. It will getting worse."

* * *

The Seventh Heaven family had finished their meal for dinner, Marlene as always washes the dishes and Denzel wipe the dirts off. Tifa closed the bar caused the snowstorm was come.

"It's getting worse, It's better I closed the bar," said Tifa while lock up the door. Marlene looked up to the clock, it's still eight in night. Denzel going to upstairs after finishing his task while Marlene still have a conversation with Tifa.

"Marlene, I wonder to try a new recipe, can you help me?" Tifa took out her recipes book from drawer. Marlene nodded, she was very happy to help Tifa making cakes or other foods. It's because she could tasted them. She giggling when that thought came out to her mind.

And two of them was start to make the cake, mixing the ingredients, giggling when the leftovers dirted their face. It was took time to finish the cake and they decided to save the cake for their snack on the next afternoon.

"Ehmmm.. Tifa, I'm going to bed now. Good niiigghht" Marlene gave Tifa 'good night kiss' then go back to her room. Tifa still on the bar, cleaning before go to bed.

Marlene open her roomdoor and switch on the light, her room is so neat, her pink bedcover is matched with two white pillows and pink blanket on it. Her desk is clean too with some accecories on. There are her photo with other peoples hanged on the wall, such as Cloud, Tifa, Denzel, Cid, Barret, Yuffie, Red XIII and Cait Sith. The photo took when the adults already defeated Bahamut Sin. Marlene pull out her pink ribbon and set it on her desk, changing her dress with night pajama.

She stood on the photo that she took with Cloud and Denzel few years ago, Cloud was riding his Fenrir while she holding Denzel's hand, smiling at the camera.

"What a nostalgia.." she sighed deeply, her memories was twisted and playfull with her mind. Nibelheim.. Aerith kindness.. Aerith death.. The destroy of Nibelheim.. Sephiroth.. Midgar.. Bahamut Sin.. Geostigma.. Remnants.. Remnants. _The silver haired mans.._ She was thinking it as place her index finger on her lips while moving up to her fluffy bed. They are three guys with the same color hair, _silver_, they wore black suit leather that fitted their body. Marlene recognize that they hair was same color like Sephiroth, _that they are related_?.. and for Sephiroth, just what she remembered he is a tall guy with masculine face. His sight is so sharp like knives, Marlene thought that they would kill her if she dared to staring at them for long.

_I hate him.. He was kill Aerith!_

Marlene switch off the light and praying before went off to sleep.

* * *

_Storm of snow.._

Forgotten city was creepy in the night, and it's look more creepier caused by storm. The trees shaking strongly, the night sky was covered with dark cloud, storm came worsening when the black hole appear vertical on the lake surface where Remnants brainwashed children's mind long time ago. The black hole glowing, a boot stepped out from inside, together with a long leather black suit and finally a figure of a tall man with his long silver hair.

"It's been a long time.." The man sighed deeply then grinned. He was holding out his very-long sword. He slide his left hand through his hair and moving towards on the water surface.

The storm watched it in silent, still shaking the Forgotten city with all its might..


End file.
